


Feeling the Cold

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Minister of Magic Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: He wasn’t sure he’d ever like Voldemort really, not with their history, but for better or for worse they would be working together for the foreseeable future.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Feeling the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday card drabble from 2019 for OprahtimusPrime.

Harry was seriously wishing, as he waited for the crowd to settle so they could begin, that he’d put a warming charm on his cloak when he dressed earlier in the morning. He couldn’t now; there were too many people watching and it would look strange. He didn’t want to give Rita Skeeter or anyone else reason to write about anything other than the event itself.

“Feeling the cold, Potter?” Voldemort asked as he stepped up next to Harry, his inky black robes swirling around him in the chilly breeze.

“Like you care,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes. “I just want this to hurry up. You’ve already been elected Minister of Magic, this is just a formality.”

Voldemort shrugged, then Harry could see the fingers of his closest hand twitch. All of a sudden Harry felt infused with warmth and his shoulders, hunched against the unseasonable weather, relaxed. A wandless warming charm, huh.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered. He felt awkwardly in debt to Voldemort for the favor, but he really wasn’t sure what else to say.

“My pleasure,” Voldemort said, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smile for the briefest moment. “I wouldn’t want my Senior Undersecretary uncomfortable, especially on such an important day.”

Harry rolled his eyes again, but he felt much more fond about it this time. He wasn’t sure he’d ever like Voldemort really, not with their history, but for better or for worse they would be working together for the foreseeable future. And perhaps it wouldn’t be as terrible as Harry had initially thought. At least he’d be warm.


End file.
